La malédiction des samouraïs
by Yza Zaz
Summary: Les samouraï se réveillent dans des identités qui ne sont pas les leurs, avec les conséquences que cela implique. Que s'estil passé ? Réussirontils à retrouver leurs vraies vies ? Mais surtout qui sont ces gens pour qui on les prend ? Crossover spécial
1. Chapter 1

Attention : Les Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers ne m'appartiennent pas. La série est la propriété de plein droit de la Sunrise Entertainment et est licenciée sous le titre Ronin Warriors par les sociétés Bandai Ent. et Graz Ent.  
Martin Mystère appartient à Alfredo Castelli et Marathon.

LA MALEDICTION DES SAMOURAIS

Chapitre premier

Ryo s'assit dans son lit en baillant exagérément. Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque quelque chose d'inhabituel retint son attention. Avec stupeur, il frotta ses paupières de ses poings comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réveillé, puis se pinça le bras avec violence, ce qui laissa une marque rouge.  
Il n'y avait pas d'erreur, il ne rêvait pas. Ceci n'était pas sa chambre. Cette pièce dans laquelle il avait manifestement dormi tenait plus d'un souk marocain où il distinguait pêle-mêle, entassés ça et là, des piles de vêtements à l'aspect douteux, une planche de surf, des revues sur le paranormal, des bandes dessinées de science-fiction et même un morceau de pizza qui devait dater de la dernière guerre mondiale.  
Il se risqua à sortir du lit qu'il avait cru le sien, se demandant comment il avait atterri ici et où il se trouvait. Quel ne fut pas le choc qu'il éprouva en apercevant son visage, qu'un miroir négligemment posé sur le sol lui offrit : sa chevelure d'un noir de jais était devenue presque aussi blonde que celle de Seiji et une coupe de cheveux à la brosse qu'il ne se rappelait pas arborer lui coiffait le crâne.  
Fouillant désespérément dans les méandres de sa mémoire, Ryo se rappela clairement s'être bel et bien couché chez lui sans avoir apporté de modification à son système capillaire.  
Il s'efforça de garder son calme puis se mit à réfléchir ardemment.  
Et s'il avait subi un choc l'ayant rendu amnésique ? Qui sait ce qui avait pu se produire et depuis combien de temps il vivait de la sorte !  
Mais cette explication, bien qu'étant la plus plausible, ne le satisfaisait pas.  
Il se décida à fouiller le capharnaüm qui l'entourait à la recherche d'un indice quelconque.  
" Une chose est certaine : je ne peux pas avoir été frappé d'amnésie au point de lire des trucs aussi loufoques que la Revue du paranormal ou Le vampire de l'espace. Quant à posséder une armoire contenant le même pantalon baggy gris, la même chemise rouge et jaune, le même tee-shirt blanc à col 'V', le même sous-pull noir et la même paire de baskets en quinze exemplaires chacun, c'est louche... "  
Il parvint enfin à dégoter un portefeuille avec une carte plastifiée.  
" Martin Mystère, détective du paranormal détaché par le Centre. J'ai au moins l'identité du maître des lieux. Ça me renseigne sur tout ce bazar, mais pas sur ce qui a pu m'amener chez lui. "  
En fin de compte, il se résigna à enfiler la tenue en quinze exemplaires plutôt que de rester en caleçon, et à sortir en quête d'une explication.  
Alors qu'il déambulait dans un long couloir, une silhouette connue surgit brusquement en face de lui.  
" Shin ? "  
Ryo commençait à se dire qu'il était peut-être la victime d'une intoxication alimentaire terrifiante : vêtu d'un pantacourt bleu, d'un sweat et de baskets mauves, la frange retenue par deux barrettes, le guerrier de l'eau semblait déguisé en membre de la gente féminine.  
D'un ton glacial et sans appel, il s'adressa à Ryo :  
" Pas un mot sur ma tenue, compris ? "  
L'énorme veine qui ressortait sur son front était suffisamment impressionnante pour signaler à des lieux à la ronde qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante. La plus petite remarque pouvait être la goutte d'eau qui le ferait exploser de rage. Or Shin était particulièrement dangereux lorsqu'il était en colère. Mieux valait suivre son conseil.  
" Est-ce que tu sais où nous sommes ?  
-Apparemment, dans le dortoir de l'Académie de Torrington. "  
Devant la surprise du guerrier du feu, Shin précisa :  
" J'ai rencontré une fille, Jenny, qui prétend que je suis Diana Lombard, sa meilleure amie, et à laquelle j'ai posé quelques questions. Elle doit avoir une sacré case en moins, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, comme je lui ai dit, je suis toujours de sexe masculin, et elle s'est proposé de m'emmener à l'infirmerie parce que je n'ai pas l'air d'être dans mon 'état normal.  
-Heu...Moi qui te connais depuis des années, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais habillé ainsi. Ni comment elle aurait pu te confondre avec cette Diana Lombard.  
-Parce qu'avec ta tête, tu te crois en position de discuter ?  
-Je n'y peux rien, je me suis réveillé (dans cet état) comme ça ce matin et en plus, je ne me souviens pas comment je suis arrivé ici !  
-De quoi tu te plains ? Je me suis levé dans la chambre d'une fille, j'ai été forcé de mettre des vêtements féminins pour ne pas me pointer en nuisette, et non seulement cette Jenny est persuadée que je suis une nana, mais tous ceux que j'ai croisé jusque-là aussi.  
-Bon sang, se pourrait-il que nous soyons tombé dans le piège d'un nouvel ennemi ?  
-Si c'est le cas, j'ai hâte de lui transmettre ma façon de penser à ce pervers !  
-Yo, Ryo ! "  
Shu, visiblement perdu, et accoutré d'une manière sérieuse -pour quelqu'un qui se moque généralement de son apparence-, venait de les héler à l'autre bout du corridor. Il eût vite fait de les rejoindre.  
" Je suis soulagé de te voir ! Si tu savais ce qui m'est...Ryo ! Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? Et puis, tu pourrais me présenter ton amie... "  
Le son d'une gifle retentit.  
" Espèce de crétin, c'est moi, Shin !  
-Mais pourquoi es-tu aussi féminine ? "  
Nouvelle baffe.  
" Ouah ! Ca fait mal !, se plaint Shu en se frottant les deux joues, Toi être très très méchante.  
-Ah, oui ? Et tes remarques débiles, tu les sors des conseils de drague de Martin ?  
-Huh ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de parler comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de drague ? Comment sais-tu pour ce Martin ? "  
Shin le regarda d'un air égaré puis parut reprendre ses esprits.  
" J'ai l'impression que nous subissons l'influence de cet environnement et des personnalités des personnes que nous sommes censées être..., murmura t'il. Ca craint ! Si on ne rentre pas chez nous rapidement, on risque de devenir...eux !  
-Moi pas vouloir devenir eux !  
-Shu a l'air d'être le plus atteint.  
-Rassemblons ce que nous savons : je suis à la place d'une certaine Diana Lombard qui est étudiante ici.  
-J'ai découvert que mon hôte s'appelait Martin Mystère, cependant ce n'est pas une carte d'étudiant mais une carte de détective du 'Centre' qu'il a laissé dans ses affaires.  
-Hein ? Mais on est dans un groupe scolaire, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?  
-Attends, j'ai emporté la carte. Tiens !  
-Ca ne me dit rien. On pourrait croire à un club comme les jeunes en ont. Il me semble assez fantaisiste ce Martin Mystère. Mais, Ryo, depuis quand portes-tu une montre ? "  
Ryo s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir vue plus tôt.  
" Ce gadget est énorme ! Il doit posséder des tas de fonctions comme une boussole, un chronomètre et j'en passe.  
-Très mode, montre de Ryo.  
-Java...Heu, non, Shu...Tu veux me faire le plaisir de cesser de parler comme un homme préhistorique et faire des phrases correctes ? Tu sais ? Sujet plus verbe plus complément.  
-Tu l'as appelé Java, c'est un autre indice. Ca signifie que Diana connaît Martin et celui que Shu représente, le dénommé Java. Peut-être sont-ils membres de la même famille ?  
-Peut-être qu'ils sont simplement des étudiants qui suivent le même cursus. Dois-je te rappeler où nous sommes ? "  
A peine Shin avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une sonnerie retentit.  
" Ca vient de la montre !, S'écria Ryo, Oh ! Il y a une flèche qui semble indiquer une direction.  
-Suivons-la.  
-Elle désigne cette porte.  
-C'est bizarre, il n'y avait rien avant.  
-Entrons voir. "  
Shu ouvrit la porte et s'y engouffra, suivi de Ryo puis de Shin qui prit soin de la refermer derrière lui.

A SUIVRE 


	2. Chapter 2

LA MALEDICTION DES SAMOURAIS

Chapitre second

Les trois samouraïs venaient de poser leurs pieds sur une plate-forme métallique qui avançait le long d'un couloir spécialement aménagé pour son passage. Deux rayons rouges surgirent de part et d'autre de la passerelle, comme pour les scanner de haut en bas.  
De part et d'autre, des êtres tentaculaires, écailleux ou vaporeux qui n'avaient rien d'humain assis à des ordinateurs en réseau transmettaient des informations diverses dans des langues inconnues à la surface de la terre. Par-ci et par-là, ils distinguaient des figures humaines disséminées au milieu de cette foule extra-terrestre.  
" Salut les potes ! "  
Un Seiji miniature à la peau verte venait de surgir à bord d'une espèce de mini-ovni.  
" Bon, alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous identifiez sur l'ordinateur central ?  
-L'ordinateur central ? "  
Devant l'air égaré de Ryo, le petit ET lui prit la main droite et la posa sur un écran tactile qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.  
" Martin Mystère : identifié. -NON ! Je ne suis pas Martin Mystère ! hurla Ryo, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer de leur travail quelques-unes des personnes sur leurs côtés, soudainement plus intéressées par les gesticulations du faux blond.  
-Martin, cesse de faire le pitre ! s'en mêla Shin en échangeant un clin d'oeil complice avec Seiji. "  
Sur ces paroles, il posa sa propre paume sur l'appareil qui l'identifia comme Diana Lombard et Shu, qui agit de la même manière fut formellement reconnu en tant que Java Descavernes.  
Leur moyen de transport termina sa promenade devant un tube transparent qui se révéla être la cage d'un ascenceur sitôt que tous les quatre s'y furent engouffrés.  
" Bon sang, Ryo, nous savons parfaitement que tu n'es pas ce Martin Mystère, mais si tu n'y prends pas garde, on risque d'avoir de plus gros problèmes encore ! lui rappella Shin dans la cabine.  
-En parlant de problème, quoi être arrivé à Seiji ? demanda Shu au prix d'un effort terrible, au vu des gouttes de sueur qui étaient apparues sur son front.  
-Cesse de pointer ton index sur moi. Je me suis réveillé dans la peau d'un ET du nom de Billy ce matin et j'ai du mal à stabiliser cet engin qui me permet de me déplacer ! Et d'ailleurs, ajouta-t'il en dévisageant les trois compères, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez été plus gâtés que moi de ce côté-là !  
-Ca, c'est sûr ! confirma Shin, Nous, on a pas eu le privilège de prendre une couleur de teint qui corresponde à notre armure. J'en suis vert ! "  
Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant place à un Shin au sourire en coin qui défiait du regard un Seiji vert de rage sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. Derrière eux, Ryo et Shu restaient en retrait, l'un absorbé par la beauté relative du plafond , l'autre occupé à chantonner un air, mine de rien.  
Au coude-à-coude, Shin et Seiji sortirent dans le couloir rouge de l'étage où ils étaient parvenus, Shu et Ryo vinrent ensuite.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce à l'atmosphère chaleureuse que la rivalité des guerriers de l'eau et de la lumière rendait étouffante.  
" Bonjour Messieurs, veuillez patientez un instant et je suis à vous. "  
Un individu dans un costume blanc digne d'un chimiste de laboratoire s'affairait à extraire des données informatiques sur un écran holographique avec des gants futuristes dont des tuyaux fluorescents ressortaient, le reliant à une espèce de cylindre transparent de deux mètres de haut au contenu liquide d'un violet aussi foncé que ses cheveux.  
" WAAAAOW ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
-Non, ne touche surtout pas ! "  
L'avertissement de Seiji n'empêcha pas Ryo de se jetter contre la paroi de l'étrange container pour y presser son visage et ses mains. La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait comme absorbé par l'objet dont la matière qui paraîssait être de verre s'avérait être aussi gluante que du slime vivant, tandis que Billy criait aux autres de se mettre à l'abri.  
Trois secondes et une explosion plus tard, Ryo maculé de l'étrange substance présentait ses excuses à genoux à l'homme en blanc dont la couleur immaculé avait pris un sacré coup, mais Shin ne le laissa pas terminer et se mit en devoir de le piétiner férocement. Ryo se releva, tuméfié, en lui demandant ce qui lui prennait, ce à quoi son compagnon lui répondit :  
" Espèce de crétin ! Quand on te dit de ne pas toucher, ne touche pas ! Tu ne commets que des catastrophes ! Regarde-moi, je suis couverte de cette espèce de vase visqueuse !  
-Couverte ? Allons, allons, dis-toi que c'est comme un bain de boue. Rien de tel pour ta peau. Tu devrais me remercier.  
-Agents Mystère et Lombard, je vous signale que c'est mon bureau qui vient d'être dévasté ! Sans parler des années de recherche pour mettre au point ce super-ordinateur de gestion de données extra-terrestre de la planète Xblorg dans le secteur A-642 de la galaxie d'Andromède que vous venez de détruire si brillament.  
-Mais c'est pas si grave, voyons, un petit peu de scotch et il fonctionnera à nouveau. Se défendit Ryo en essayant de rassembler deux morceaux entre eux avec un ruban adhésif ramassé dans les décombres. "  
Evidemment, sa tentative échoua car pour une raison indéterminée, les deux précieuses parties tombèrent brusquement en poussière.  
Shin porta une de ses mains à son front d'un air désespéré alors que Ryo se contenta de sourire bêtement et de suggérer de passer à autre chose.  
" On peut savoir ce qui nous arrive ? "  
Faisant un effort manifeste pour garder son calme, l'homme en blanc, tâché de vase d'origine non-terrienne, ôta le masque qui lui cachait la moitié du visage.  
" Touma ! Navré de ne pas t'avoir reconnu plus tôt, s'excusa Shin, visiblement soulagé de le retrouver.  
-Touma ? Il faut dire que ta nouvelle coloration est au moins aussi space que cet endroit... "  
D'un regard, Touma intima à Ryo de se taire.  
" Nous sommes dans une situation critique, voyez-vous. Je suis, dans l'état actuel, le directeur ou plus précisément selon les différents dossiers que j'ai pu consulter avant votre arrivée, la directrice de ce lieu. Vous êtes au Centre, une organisation à l'échelle interplanétaire dont les buts sont de résoudre toutes les affaires paranormales existantes, de Roswell -et il désigna Seiji d'un signe de tête- aux légendes Japonaises, tout en empêchant qu'elles ne dégénèrent, ou pire, que le public ait connaissance de leur véracité quitte à effacer les mémoires de tous les témoins possibles. Bien entendu, il va de soi que nous profitons des missions dont nous sommes investis pour renforcer notre savoir dans des domaines aussi divers que la science ou l'histoire. Vous êtes tous les quatre des agents du Centre, pour ne pas dire les meilleurs que nous ayons -Shin lança un coup d'oeil sceptique vers Ryo-, ou en tout cas, vous les remplacez. Et le problème est là. Un de ces agents, d'une curiosité insatiable et extrêmement maladroit, a malencontreusement découvert que la légende des samuraï troopers était bien réelle.  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est une catastrophe ! s'écria Shin.  
-Et peut-on connaître l'idiot qui nous a mis dans le pétrin ?  
-Regardez-vous dans un miroir pour vous faire une idée.  
-Moi ?  
-Ca être pas bon du tout.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été inventer ? s'énerva Shin en saisissant violemment Ryo par le col de sa chemise.  
-J'ai rien fait, c'est juré.  
-Pas Ryo. Je vous parle de celui qui a pris sa place : Martin Mystère. S'il n'avait fait qu'enquêter sur notre légende, il n'y aurait rien à craindre : le Centre aurait tenue la chose secrète. Malheureusement pour nous comme pour lui, il a déclenché un phénomène particulièrement rare : un inversement des plans dimensionnels réduit à quelques sujets seulement, ce qui ne nous laisse d'autre choix que de ramener lesdits sujets à leur place sans affecter leurs environnements respectifs.  
-Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Shin en abandonnant Ryo sur le parquet.  
-Il nous explique que si jamais nous ne parvenons pas à réintégrer nos univers conformément à nos véritables identités, nous resterons coincés dans ces identités pour toujours.  
-C'est pas possible Seiji, c'est un cauchemar !  
-Il n'y a, hélàs, aucun doute à avoir sur ce qui se passera si vous échouez.  
-Si nous échouons ? Touma, tu ne vas pas nous aider ?  
-Pas cool du tout. Marmonna Ryo.  
-En tant que numéro un du Centre, mes responsabilités priment sur ma personne. Je ne puis quitter mon poste, sauf si le monde entier est en danger. En revanche, je pourrais vous fournir toutes les informations nécessaires et vous tenir au courant si changement il y a grâce au chronoscan.  
-Et un dénunuchisateur pour Shin, vous y avez réfléchi ? Parce que je ne sais pas si ça vient de sa nouvelle personnalité ou si c'est hormonal d'être tellement violent. Sans parler qu'il commence à croire sérieusement qu'il est une fi"  
Une chaise vint enraciner le visage de Ryo à même le sol, tandis que sourcillant à peine sous l'interruption, Touma reprennait :  
" En revanche, Seiji va pouvoir se joindre à vous.  
-Quoi ? lança la voix étouffée de Ryo qui se dégageait du siège que Shin lui avait lancé. Rien de tel qu'un petit homme vert juché sur une mini-soucoupe volante pour attirer l'attention. Bonjour la discrétion !  
-Seiji, je crois qu'une démonstration s'impose. "  
Seiji acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant d'appuyer sur un des boutons de son moyen de transport. En un instant, une gelée rose clair élastique l'enveloppa entièrement, prennant la forme d'un adolescent humain blond aux grands yeux noir.  
Ryo émit un sifflement admiratif.  
" Seiji dispose d'un camouflage. A présent, je vous envoie au Japon, à la recherche des cinq membres du Centre. Retrouvez-les sains et saufs. "  
Un portail de téléportation apparut devant l'entrée du bureau.  
" Un point m'alarme. Comment ferons-nous pour reprendre nos vraies vies ? demanda Shin.  
-Sans super-ordinateur, je vais devoir consulter les archives des données entreposées au seizième sous-sol que je n'ai pû survoler à cause d'un certain agent. Par conséquent, il me faudra du temps pour rassembler tous les éléments nécessaires à l'élaboration d'une solution.  
-Ca peut prendre des années !  
-Je crains que ce ne soit impossible car l'inversement des plans ayant provoqué une faille dans le continium espace-temps et le temps s'écoulant invariablement, la faille a tendance à se résorber. D'içi vingt-quatre heures, si nous n'avons pas résolu le problème, il sera trop tard. "  
Soudain conscients de l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus d'eux, Ryo, Shin et Shu poussèrent un hurlement d'effroi.  
" Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Chaque seconde compte ! se reprit Ryo. "  
Affolés, ils se précipitèrent sur le portail et disparurent, tandis que Seiji se contenta de marcher sur leurs traces.

A SUIVRE 


	3. Chapter 3

LA MALEDICTION DES SAMOURAIS 

Chapitre troisième

Ryo venait de parcourir un petit mètre en plein coeur du quartier de shinjuku avec ses amis.

" Tokyo, nous revoici !

-Heu...Shin, modère ton enthousiasme.

-Ben...Pourquoi ? Ca me fait chaud au coeur de revenir à la maison. Enfin, techniquement parlant

j'en suis loin , cependant nous sommes chez nous, non ?

-Et tu ne constates rien d'anormal ?

-Huh ? "

Parcourant le paysage urbain du regard, Shin, Shu et Seiji durent se rendre à l'évidence :

l'endroit d'ordinaire bondé d'une foule intense, tant de jour que de nuit, était étrangement désert.

" Où est la population ? s'étonna Seiji.

-Ca ne vous rappelle rien ? Quand Arago avait décidé de conquérir le monde, c'est içi qu'il avait

lancé sa première offensive, capturant la population afin de lui voler son énergie vitale.

-Tu oublies que rien aujourd'hui ne prouve que ce soit une nouvelle attaque du youjakai. Le ciel

n'est pas assombri de nuages, il fait beau, aucun immeuble n'est endommagé, aucun moyen de transport

ne paraît avoir été quitté à la hâte, c'est bizarre, non ?

-Quand Mukara s'en était pris à Ryo, il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Rétorqua Shin.

-Tu marques un point. Admit Ryo. Toutefois, si nous voulons réintégrer nos quotidiens, nous devons

impérativement rechercher les véritables membres du Centre, ce qui ne nous facilite pas la tâche

puisque nous sommes apparemment les seuls êtres vivants du coin.

-Tu as raison. Mais c'est une tragédie ! Je ne veux pas finir forcé de m'habiller en fille jusqu'à

la fin de mes jours !

-Allons, allons, ne fait pas ta chochotte. Qui c'est qui s'est dite 'couverte' de bave tout-à-l'heure ?

Tu es sûrement celle qui a le moins à perdre là-dedans. "

Shin allait se venger sévèrement sur Ryo lorsqu'une brise souleva quelques feuilles de papier

chiffonnées dont celui-ci se saisit au passage, les ramenant au présent peu reluisant.

" Moi pas aimer.

-T'as raison mon vieux Shu, ce lieu est glauque de chez glauque. Hum...Si j'en crois ce morceau

de journal, il s'est produit quelque chose ce matin puisqu'il date d'aujourd'hui. Cet état étant donc

récent, nous devrions essayer de reconstituer ce qui est arrivé.

-Tu insinues qu'un événement est survenu il y a peu ?

-Oui, si j'en juge par la substance encore chaude collée sur le revers.

-Tu devrais l'analyser avec le chronoscan, suggéra Seiji en désignant la montre de Ryo, Touma m'a

brièvement expliqué les divers services que cet appareil peut rendre. Ajouta-t'il.

-On va voir ça... "

Ryo manipula quelques boutons.

" Chronoscan activé. Annonça une voix féminine et métallique. Mode... "

Ryo fit défiler les capacités affichées sur le cadran.

" Bio-analyse. "

Un tube à essai avec un écran se matérialisa à quelques centimètres. Ryo le saisit et s'appliqua à

récolter un échantillon de la 'substance'.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? s'enquit Shin, curieux.

-Tu ne vas pas en revenir. C'est un résidu de yoja.

-Impossible. Arago a été vaincu. De plus, comment des êtres qui ne peuvent apparaître en plein jour

auraient-ils pu s'adapter ?

-J'en sais rien. En fait, nous ne les avons jamais vu se déplacer sous la lumière mais rien ne dit qu'ils en

étaient incapables ! Je vais envoyer la bio-analyse au Centre pour confirmation. Restons sur nos gardes,

car si cela est exact, on ne devrait pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie.

-Sans nos armures, nous pas faire le poids.

-Je suggère de quitter rapidement ce lieu.

-Excellente suggestion, Shin. Nous allons emprunter un véhicule et nous rendre au manoir Yagyu.

C'est l'endroit idéal pour en savoir plus. Avec de la chance, les membres du Centre y seront.

-Espérons-le. "

A cet instant, une légère brume commence à apparaître.

" Pressons, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ha ha ha ha.

-Shin, arrête de te moquer de moi.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Humains ridicules...

-C'est pas bientôt fini ?

-Ce n'était pas moi.

-Oh, non, regardez... dans le brouillard.

-Je ne distingue qu'une silhouette... "

Shin n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase : une gigantesque scythe venait de s'abattre à moins

d'un centimètre de lui. Poussant un hurlement aigu, il se réfugia derrière Shu.

" Laissez-moi deviner : nous sommes les cibles d'un yoja. Soupira Ryo.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Sans les yoroi, nous ne pouvons même pas espérer esquiver les coups.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Dois-je te rappeller ce qui nous arrivera si jamais nous étions

capturés ? Non seulement, nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de ramener les choses à leur état normal,

mais nous finirons par nourrir nos ennemis avec notre énergie vitale.

-Au lieu de faire des constats à deux balles, tu ferais mieux de nous tirer du pétrin où tu nous as

fourré.

-Quoi ? Comment ? Je te signale que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire.

-Ah ouais ? Et qui as détruit le super-ordinateur, faute de quoi nous voici forcés d'avancer à

l'aveuglette afin de nous sortir de là ?

-Je suis strictement innocent. Ce n'est pas de mon fait si un adolescent passionné de paranormal

s'est pris d'intérêt pour une certaine légende au point de commettre une petite gaffe.

-Parce que t'appelles ça une 'petite gaffe' ? C'est pire qu'une bévue de Gaston Lagaffe ! Le monde

entier est en danger.

-Dites, ce n'est pas que je veuille vous alarmer, toutefois, que fait-on avec ce yoja ? "

Perplexes, Shin et Ryo dévisagèrent Seiji.

" Bon, bah, c'est toi le chef après tout, alors essaye de faire fonctionner les deux neurones qui

te servent de cerveau.

-Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire !

-Et susceptible avec ça...

-Moi ? Susceptible ? "

Cela aurait pu durer encore longtemps si le yoja, n'ayant cure de l'altercation entre les deux

compagnons, n'avait pas décidé de passer à la vitesse supèrieure et de s'emparer d'eux.

En un éclair, Shu, Shin et Ryo se firent enchaînner, Seiji ayant pu s'échapper en reprennant

son apparence d'extra-terrestre dans sa soucoupe uniplace.

"HAAA ! Ryo, je t'en prie, agis !

-Je ne peux pas, je suis immobilisé...Seiji !

-Je réfléchis à tout ce que je peux tenter dans mon corps actuel.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire...

-Vas-y Ryo ! L'encouragea Shin, soulagé à l'idée qu'il ait un plan.

-Tu iras expliquer à toutes les filles de Torrington combien elles vont me manquer et que je suis mort

en héros parce que j'ai voulu sauver l'humanité toute entière...Ha, Jenny... "

Un léger courant d'air passa.

Shu, Shin et Seiji échangèrent un regard de détresse.

" Je rêve. Nous sommes dans une situation critique et tu ne penses qu'à draguer ! "

Une sourde colère commençait à envahir Shin. Qu'est-ce que Ryo avait en tête à la fin ? Il allait y

remettre de l'ordre sur-le-champ.

Voyant l'un de ses prisonnier changer radicalement d'une condition soumise à une position rebelle,

le yoja reserra sa prise. Malheureusement, si Shin était une personne tout-à-fait adorable, il pouvait

devenir extrêmement destructeur poussé à bout. Empli d'une rage incontrôlable pour leur adversaire,

il se libéra avec ses amis de la chaîne qui le retenait, puis avisant la yoja déterminé à s'occuper

d'eux plutôt qu'à le laisser expliquer en détails à Ryo ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, il fonça droit

sur lui.

Shu et Seiji poussèrent un cri d'effroi.

Shin avait-il perdu la raison ? Sans protection, il ne pouvait pas l'emporter contre un yoja.

Envoyant ce dernier contre la façade d'un immeuble d'un coup de pied, Shin était à mille lieues de

ces préoccupations. D'abord, neutraliser cette racaille. Ensuite, profiter du temps de récupération de

ce dernier pour exposer ses griefs légitimes à Ryo. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

" Qui est-ce qui a imaginé de narguer Shin afin qu'il nous débarrasse de ce yoja ? Hein ?

-Tu es en train de nous affirmer que tu as tout manigancé ? S'exclama Seiji, incrédule.

-Brillantissime stratégie, pas vrai ?

-Espèce de pervers ! Débile ! Don Juan à la noix ! "

Shin n'avait apparemment pas été témoin de l'aveu de leur leader. L'eût-il d'ailleurs été que cela

n'aurait probablement fait qu'empirer son agressivité envers Ryo.

"Vraiment ? Et maintenant que la rage de Shin est dirigée contre toi, qui va s'occuper du yoja? Fit remarquer

Seiji à Ryo."

Ryo se mit à rapetisser jusqu'à prendre une apparence super deformée (1). Il avait l'air fin !

" Shin ! Attention ! "

L'appel de Shu intervenait trop tard : déjà remis d'aplomb, le yoja parti à l'assaut du guerrier de

l'eau désarmé venait de lancer une nouvelle offensive visiblement destiné à l'anéantir.

A SUIVRE

(1) SD, super deformed, super déformé: les personnages de certaines bandes dessinées et animés deviennent

parfois de petits bonhommes rondelets pour signaler une scène humoristique.


	4. Chapter 4

LA MALEDICTION DES SAMOURAIS 

Chapitre quatrième

La lame tranchante se planta à même le sol.  
Seiji fut le premier à repérer Shin au sommet d'un proche bâtiment. Deux bras sombres le tenaient fermement. Leur propriétaire s'avança davantage sur le toit, sortant de l'ombre et il vit alors que l'inconnu portait l'armure de Tenku.  
" Ryo ! Regarde !  
-Mais c'est génial ! Plus besoin de chercher les membres du Centre, ce sont eux qui viennent à nous ! "  
Puis de s'adresser directement au 'sauveur' de Shin :  
" Hé, vous, le gars avec l'armure de Tenku ! Il faut qu'on cause !  
-Silence ! "  
Il fixa brièvement Ryo de son regard avant de poser Shin. Il reporta toute son attention sur le yoja.  
Shin prit du recul afin d'évaluer sa situation. D'accord, cet homme venait de lui sauver la vie. Or même s'il avait revêtu l'armure créée par Suzunagi, rien ne prouvait qu'il puisse réellement s'en servir. Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux si le yoja attaquait ou qu'un ennemi plus fort s'en mêlait ?  
Et l'absence des autres n'était-elle pas étrange ? "Hé, Mom ! Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ?  
-Non, merci Martin. Je tiens à me charger personnellement de son cas.  
-Mom ? Martin ? murmura Shin en fixant la direction d'où provenait la première voix"  
Manifestement, l'agent responsable de tous leurs maux avait réussi à endosser l'armure de Rekka.  
Cet exploit n'augurait rien de bon pour leur futur à tous.  
"Une minute... Il a dit Mom"  
Shin ne put formuler sa découverte: sautant de leur perchoir en l'entraînnant avec elle, la véritable directrice du Centre se réceptionna en douceur auprès des troopers. Elle leur abandonna Shin pour se rapprocher du yoja.  
Avec une aisance incroyable, elle détacha un arc de son dos, se saisit d'une flèche, banda l'arme.  
Le claquement sec de la corde, l'envol de la flèche dans un tourbillon d'étoiles sur le nom de l'attaque, s'accompagnèrent de la désagrégation du yoja.  
"Bien joué, Mom. La félicita une autre voix"  
Trois nouveaux arrivants, portant respectivement Korin, Suiko ainsi que Kongo les rejoignaient.  
Otant leurs casques, ils se présentèrent:  
"Bonjour, je suis Diana Lombard, la soeur de Martin; celui qui est aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Commença une jeune fille rousse qui avait la coupe de cheveux caractéristique de Shin.

-Arrête, tu vas leur faire peur avec ton trident. Moi, c'est Martin Mystère, à votre service. Continua un autre adolescent aux cheveux noir de jais. L'homme musclé avec un bandeau au front c'est Java Descavernes, le petit blond dans la grande armure verte s'appelle Billy et celle qui vous a secouru est Mom... Puis de murmurer: Qui aurait bien besoin de dire deux mots à celui d'entre vous auquel elle doit sa nouvelle coloration.  
-Je suppose qu'ils savent parfaitement qui nous sommes, Martin. L'interrompit Mom d'un air fâché. Si vous y regardiez de près, vous auriez noté qu'ils portent nos habits et ont également subi quelque métamorphose qui les rend similaires à ceux que nous sommes normalement, altération physique qui ne nous épargne pas. Toutefois, il manque quelqu'un. Observa-t'elle.  
-Il est occupé au Centre à chercher la solution à notre problème. Se hâta de dire Ryo.  
-Tu n'oublies rien ? Insista Shin. Un petit malin a détruit l'ordinateur sur lequel il comptait. Du coup, il doit aller lire certaines archives sur place.  
-C'est drôle, ça me rappelle quelqu'un. Lança Diana.  
-Ce qui l'est moins, en revanche, c'est que si cela est exact, votre ami ne pourra jamais venir à bout de son travail: nous avons des kilomètres de galeries uniquement pour les données de notre planète. Il va en avoir pour des siècles avant de se libérer"  
La température soudain hivernale gela momentanément les quatres samouraïs troopers sur place.  
"Alors, nous serions condamnés à... Non, je refuse de baisser les bras. Se reprit Ryo.  
-Touma est un génie, j'ai confiance en ses capacités, et davantage en son amitié. Il fera l'impossible.  
-Moi, pareil.

-Je sais qu'il réussira. Affirma Shin sans sourciller"  
Mom sourit.  
Soudés comme ils l'étaient, ils avaient une petite chance de réussir.  
"Maintenant que j'y repense, Touma nous a parlé d'une faille qui se réduisait jusqu'à disparaître.

-Ouais. Il a dit: 24 heures. Confirma Shu.  
-Combien d'heures avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Demanda Shin à Ryo.  
-J'en sais rien, moi.  
-Ton machin super-sophistiqué ne te sert donc à rien ? "  
Ryo se décida à activer le chronoscan.  
"D'après mon 'machin', nous disposons de 2 heures 31 minutes et 20 secondes, 19... 18.  
-C'est CA son délai de 24 heures ?

-Les tranches-horaires sont prises en compte.  
-Et nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles de Touma.  
-En parlant de votre ami, je crois comprendre qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison pour vous envoyer içi.

-Pas vraiment, il ne nous en a rien dit.  
-Levez les yeux un peu plus vers le ciel et vous saurez à quoi je fais allusion. Continua indifféremment Mom.  
-C'est.  
-Oui, la faille ouverte par Martin relie nos deux pays, ce qui signifie qu'elle devra être refermée de part et d'autre au même moment, sans marge d'erreur. Et également que nous devrons avoir repris les positions dans lesquelles nous étions alors, non pas en tant que les personnes que nous sommes en réalité mais en tant que celles dans les peaux desquelles nous avons glissé. D'où votre présence. Vous êtes reliés au Centre grâce au chronoscan, ce qui permettra Ю votre compagnon de nous fournir tous les détails nécessaires en temps voulu. Car, ajouta-t'elle en dévisageant les samouraïs, je doute que vous puissiez vous en rappeller, ce qui ne nous laisse que les archives du Centre pour nous renseigner.  
-Une minute ! Vous insinuez que vous nous observez, que vous enregistrez nos faits et gestes jusque dans nos vies privées.  
-Ai-je dit cela ?"  
Elle regarda Shin avec intensité.  
Cette femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il était persuadé que s'il avait véritablement été sous ses ordres, sa remarque lui aurait valu une reléguation forcée comme dame-pipi en une base lointaine de son organisation.  
Une sonnerie brisa le silence.  
"Le chronoscan !  
-Ryo, je vais ouvrir des portails qui vous mèneront où nous étions lors de la génération de la faille. Vous devrez ensuite suivre mes instructions.  
-Touma, qu'est-ce qu'un inversement des plans dimensionnels précisément ?  
-C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ?  
-C'est maintenant que je m'inquiète de ton mutisme en ce qui concerne cet événement. D'ordinaire, dés que tu sais quelque chose, tu nous en fais part.

-Admettons. Quand je vous ai parlé de cela, j'entendais que nous avions échangé des molécules avec eux.

-Notre A.D.N. a été partiellement remplacé par le leur ?

-Tu peux te consoler de ne pas t'être fait décolorer les cheveux; c'est naturel.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Le Centre est situé sous l'Académie de Torrington. L'agent Mystère dispose de ses technologies, notamment via le chronoscan. Couplées à une malchance innée, de mauvaises manipulations ont engendré l'activation de fonctionnalités auxquelles il n'a normalement pas accés; quoique strictement réglementé le Centre n'est pas à l'abri de dérapages.

-Vous entendez ? Je vous jurais que ce n'était qu'un accident ! Se défendit Martin.  
-J'en prends bonne note. A notre retour, j'aurais quelques modifications à effectuer. Déclara Mom.  
-Touma, j'espère que sa 'malchance innée' ne va pas tout faire capoter. Intervint Shin. Elle nous a causé assez de soucis.  
-Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas sur le dos presque 24 heures sur 24 ni comme parent... Marmonna Diana.

-T'en fait pas Martin, on est des potes malgré tout.  
-Merci Billy, toi au moins, tu me comprends.  
-...Si jamais ça échouait, tu me lègues ta chaîne hifi ?  
-En dehors de ces considérations bassement matérielles, n'avons-nous pas une mission à remplir ?  
-Tu dis ça parce que ton égo a pris une claque. Insinua Diana.  
-Il n'empêche qu'il n'a pas tort. Nous perdons un temps précieux à discuter bêtement au lieu d'écouter Touma. Intervint Seiji.  
-Merci Seiji. Revenons à nos moutons. Je vais immédiatement vous envoyer chez moi. Soyez prudents: le Youjakai a envahi le Japon.  
-Non ? Quel scoop ! Critiqua Shin.  
-Les armures protègent leurs porteurs. Si jamais vous étiez attaqués, cela serait préjudiciable pour le futur. Une disparition, un décès ou des blessures nous condamneraient.  
-Super. On va faire un p'tit tour chez nous puis repartir chez eux en évitant de nous faire massacrer."  
Un rayon de lumière bleu-gris apparut, ouvrant une brèche dans une chambre croulant sous des tonnes de livres.

"Touma, ne me dis pas que tu dors dans ton lit ? S'alarma Ryo en désignant le couchage défait recouvert d'ouvrages en tous genres.  
-Je m'y trouvais lorsque ça s'est produit. J'étudiais quelques théories intéressantes en prennant des notes. Mom, si vous voulez vous donner la peine de reprendre une tenue 'civile'... Il vous faudra ensuite vous faufiler entre mes ouvrages, vous allonger sur le côté gauche en tenant le livre de physique quantique de la main droite, mon stylo de l'autre et mon cahier coincé sous le coude. Je vous donnerai les détails quand vous serez prête.  
-Evidemment"  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mom en jean bleu délavé et sweat-shirt violet n'eut aucun mal à suivre les indications de Touma. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier annonça qu'ils pouvaient passer chez Shin.

A SUIVRE


	5. Chapter 5

LA MALEDICTION DES SAMOURAIS 

Chapitre cinq

"Quel appartement magnifique !"

Diana était extasiée.

"Quelle décoration splendide ! Regardez ce vase, il est l'élément-clé de cette pièce. Et puis quelle propreté, quelles senteurs délicates ! Ce pot-pourri aux effluves marines est... Ha ! C'est pas possible, je suis en train de rêver.

-C'est marrant, on dirait que vous avez beaucoup de points communs tous les deux. Lança Martin d'un air faussement anodin. Et d'énumérer:

-Un sale caractère, des goûts nunuches, un sens maniaque du rangem...

-Hein ? Prends ça !"

Diana furibonde, deux veines ressortants sur le front, se métamorphosa en Dian super-déformée pour frapper son frère d'un impressionnant maillet avant de recouvrer ses proportions normales.

"Comment a-t'elle fait ? S'étonna Seiji.

-Oh,ça? Faut pas vous en faire, Ca fait partie de son charme... quand on aime les dragons. Persifla Martin, un oeil au beurre noir et quelques égratinures en plus.

-Ah ouais ? Répète un peu pour voir.

-Hum... Vous pourriez reporter votre discussion. Nous avons une urgence. Intervint Billy.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que les youjas.

-Non, mais l'heure tourne. Au rythme où vont les choses, il serait judicieux de vous presser.

-Tu as raison, Billy. Quelle manque de maturité de ta part Diana. Tss, tss. La nargua encore Martin.

-C'est tout de même incroyable qu'en dépit de la situation dans laquelle tu nous as mis, tu puisses réussir à rester toi-même. Moi, à ta place, je me cacherais dans un trou de souris au lieu de faire le mariole."

Tous les regards fixèrent un Martin miniature qui se fissura et éclata en morceaux.

"C'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Se reprit Diana.

-Oh. Je m'étais réveillé pour vérifier que j'avais bien noté de prendre du beurre sur la liste des courses prévues demain.

-Shin, plus méticuleux que Seiji.

-Je m'étais allongé sur le divan"

Ignorant complètement Shu et leurs compagnons, Shin entraînna Diana à sa suite, lui expliquant simplement ce qu'elle devait faire, non sans lui demander au passage de troquer l'armure de Suiko pour la tenue qu'il portait alors.

Martin, Java et Billy parurent soudain gênés de se trouver encore dans ces armures qui n'étaient pas les leur et prennant exemple sur Diana, ils les renvoyèrent, laissant apparaître les vêtements qu'ils portaient en-dessous.

Visiblement ravie d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi sympathique, Diana ne rechigna pas et ils en eurent vite terminé.

"Prennez ce portail, direction: le restaurant de la famille Rei Fuan." Leur intima Touma d'une voix autoritaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard et le groupe pénétrait dans les immenses cuisines du restaurant de la famille de Shu.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as eu un petit creux au milieu de la nuit ?

-Ben..."

L'air coupable de Shu fut suffisant pour que tous comprennent l'origine des multiples plats chinois disposés un peu partout et à peine entamés.

"Ca a l'air bon. Dit Java en se pourléchant les babines.

-Java n'est pas vraiment dépaysé, c'est notre cuisinier à Torrington. On peut dire que vous avez un point commun. Ajouta Martin."

De fait, Java se mit rapidement en place, promettant à Shu d'échanger quelques recettes lorsque toute cette histoire serait à son terme.

Touma lui-même fut surpris de leur rapidité lorsqu'il les recontacta pour leur indiquer leur destination suivante :

la maison ancestrale du clan Date.

"Ancestrale ? Regardez-moi cette architecture ! J'imagine que si des dégâts lui étaient causé, ce ne sont pas des réparations mais une reconstruction qui s'imposerait.

Dire que je voulais remplacer ma soucoupe parce que je la jugeais dépassée.

-Ma chambre est dans cette partie du bâtiment. Indiqua indifféremment Seiji en désignant un couloir de son index droit."

Ils ne croisèrent pas une âme en chemin.

"Vous ne vous êtes pas inquiété que nous n'ayons pas subi la moindre attaque du Youjakai depuis Tokyo ?

-Si tu veux mon avis Ryo, Touma ne doit pas être étranger à cela. Il a dû prévoir quelque chose pour nous éviter tout problème.

-Peut-être mais ce calme me fait froid dans le dos.

-Mes parents et mes grand-parents sont dans d'autres ailes."

Ryo n'était pas convaincu.

"Ils se défendraient en cas de nécessité. N'oublie pas que nous tenons un dojo. D'ailleurs, qui dit lutte dit traces or tout est normal."

Pour démontrer ses propos, Seiji s'arrêta devant une porte, lui fit signe de rester particulièrement silencieux, la fit coulisser, découvrant à ses yeux une chambre où dormait paisiblement une jeune fille qui soupira profondément avant qu'il ne la referme.

Ils s'éloignèrent à pas feutrés. Comme seul Ryo avait pu la voir, les autres les regardaient sans comprendre.

Quand il estima qu'ils étaient suffisamment éloigné pour n'être pas entendu, Seiji chuchota à l'adresse de Ryo: "Ma jeune soeur."

Puis à leurs camarades: "Juste un détour pour m'assurer d'un fait. Tout va bien."

Ryo se sentit privilégié.

Seiji était très protecteur vis-à-vis de sa famille, dont il adorait la benjamine.

La voir si brièvement que cela fut Иtait un signe de confiance absolue envers Ryo.

"Nous y sommes."

Aussi confiant était-il, Seiji n'était pas du genre à laisser n'importe qui pénétrer son intimité de la sorte, aussi se mit-il en devoir de faire comprendre à tout le groupe qu'à partir de là, seul Billy l'accompagnerait.

Personne n'osa protester.

Il disparut avec l'extra-terrestre puis reparut quelques minutes plus tard, seul.

"Tu es le dernier Ryo."

Les samouraïs l'empruntèrent une nouvelle fois avec l'ultime membre du centre, et non le moindre: Martin Mystère.

"La vache ! C'est la décoration la plus minimaliste que j'ai jamais vu !"

L'appartement où résidait Ryo ne répondait à aucune mode mais à une seule exigence: être fonctionnel.

Il était à l'image de son propriétaire.

N'y avait sa place que ce qui avait de l'importance ou une utilité, comme des photos de groupe avec ses amis ou le lave-linge.

Un grognement s'éleva juste derrière Martin.

"Bonjour Byakuen, comment ça va ?

-Je rêve ! Tu as un tigre blanc en liberté dans ta résidence !"

Ryo s'agenouilla près de l'animal pour le flatter d'une caresse.

"Byakuen est un vieil ami. N'aie crainte, il ne te fera aucun mal.

-Heu... Es-tu certain que je ne risque rien ?"

Byakuen s'écarta de Ryo et s'en alla donner un petit coup de museau à Martin.

"Certain. Bien, à présent, rendons-nous dans ma chambre.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi étiez-vous tous endormis ?

-Parce qu'avec le décalage horaire, içi, c'était la nuit.

-Alors comment expliquez-vous qu'en ayant créé cette situation je ne me sois pas retrouvé chez vous ni un seul de mes amis ?"

La question méritait réflexion.

"Touma, peux-tu nous éclairer sur le sujet s'il-te-plaît ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne nous a pas tout dit.

-Ha, je suis surpris que vous ne vous en soyez pas rendu compte plus tôt. Vous savez, quand je vous ai parlé de cet inversement des plans dimensionnels dont nous sommes les victimes, j'ai précisé que cela ne concernait personne d'autre.

Néanmoins, un des effets de ce phénomХne a été un élargissement de la courbe spacio-temporelle, ce que je traduirait en jargon non-scientifique par: le temps que nous connaissons et qui s'écoule sur terre n'a plus son cours.

Nous sommes tous entrés dans une phase où une journée comporte plus de 24 heures... Pour être précis, elle en a désormais 36. Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pu modifier aucune horloge, montre ou autre cadran, nous en avons créé un pour le Centre afin de relancer les chronoscans à distance une fois les douze premières heures écoulées.

-Tu veux dire que le compte à rebours n'est pas faussé. Mais j'aimerai avoir des explications sur ce.. cet élargissement.

-Ce n'est ni l'heure, ni l'endroit. Nous avons une mission vitale à remplir.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que si votre copain vous rappelle à l'ordre, c'est peut-être que d'autres conséquences fâcheuses auront lieu si tout ne redevient pas rapidement comme avant.

-Cela vaut pour vous aussi Martin.

-Et que dois-je faire ?

-Vous vous emmitouflez dans les draps de mon lit, la tête seule dépassant et..."

Les explications de Ryo terminées, Martin à sa place, Touma se dépêcha de ramener ses amis à Torrington.

"Dépêchez-vous, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps: Ryo, file dans la chambre de Martin. Tu y trouveras un artefact en rapport avec nos armures sur son bureau, c'est là que tout a commencé.

Shin, sous la douche de Diana, vite ! Shu, tu dois préparer les petits déjeuners à la cantine et toi Seiji, rejoins-moi au Centre d'urgence !

-Mais enfin, comment se fait-il que nous soyons si pressé à présent ? S'étonna Ryo.

-C'est vrai ça, renchérit Shin, Il nous reste largement du temps.

-L'artefact que Martin a dégoté n'est autre qu'un objet ayant appartenu à Arago. Il a voulu l'analyser avec son chronoscan et j'ignore pourquoi cela a échoué.

Ce que je sais en revanche c'est que la distortion dans laquelle nous sommes a adopté une vitesse alarmante. J'ai bien peur qu'Arago essaie de revenir parmi nous via l'artefact alors dépêchez-vous !

-Quoi ? Nous devons l'arrêter !

-Si nous tentons quoi que ce soit, nous resterons définitivement bloqués dans cette situation.

Nous devons d'abord la renverser. Je vais programmer l'activation de ta montre à distance de sorte qu'elle émette un bouclier qui isolera l'artefact.

Dés que nous aurons réussi, elle agira, cela devrait laisser le temps à Martin et aux autres de régler le problème.

-Tu es bien optimiste; je te rappelle qu'il est question d'Arago.

-Le Centre a déjà eu affaire à forte partie, ne t'inquiète pas Ryo. Allez !'

Seiji s'engouffra dans un passage pour le Centre, Shin courut jusqu'à la chambre de Diana pour se jeter sous la douche, Shu parvint à entrer dans les cuisines de la cantine, Ryo à récupérer l'artefact et à cet instant exact, une lumière aveuglante envahit tout.

A SUIVRE


	6. Epilogue

**Chapitre sixième / Mini-épilogue **

-J'arrive pas à croire ce qu'on vient de vivre. Vous vous rendez compte ? On avait de super armures et on en a même pas profité ! Se lamentait un blondinet qui posait un paquet de céréales sur un plateau.

-Moi être content que tout soit fini. Une pomme ?

-Merci Java. Non mais Martin, un peu de sérieux ! Ces armures ne sont pas des jouets. Heureusement que tout est rentré dans l'ordre d'ailleurs, parce que si tu avais gardé cette armure, le pire serait arrivé.

-Le pire ? Attends une minute soeurette ! On aurait pu ne jamais revoir Torrington.

-Dis plutôt les filles de Torrington que tu t'évertues en vain de séduire les unes après les autres depuis plus d'un an. Non, te connaissant, tu te serais pris pour un Power Ranger et tu aurais complètement déliré avec

cette armure.

-Power Rangers SPD est une série avant-gardiste !

-Je retire ce que je viens de dire: tu n'aurais pas déliré, tu délires déjà. Regarder une série pour les gamins, j'te jure ! Tiens, qu'est-il advenu de l'artefact que tu avais dégoté dans ce vide-grenier ?

-Il a explosé avec ma chronoscan. Mom a craint un instant qu'il ne se soit téléporté ailleurs ou dans une autre dimension, alors elle a fait analysé chaque parcelle de ma chambre ces quinze derniers jours afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur possible.

-C'est pour ça que tu squattes chez Java depuis tout ce temps ! Et cette rumeur selon laquelle il y aurait eu une bombe ultra-secrète d'un groupe terroriste planquée dedans venait de toi je suppose !

-Oh, ça va Didi ! C'est le meilleur plan drague que j'ai monté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Hé, Jenny !"

Martin disparut de la file du self-service pour rejoindre la belle attablée dans la salle.

"Je ne sais pas si Martin l'a remarqué mais Mom a donné une version officielle très différente de la sienne."

Le bruit d'une gifle retentissante attira l'attention de tous les étudiants de la cantine en direction d'un Martin en plein vol plané.

"A-ouïlle ! Gémit Martin en se relevant. M'enfin, Jenny ! Ho, Catherine, comment ça va ? Tu veux savoir comment j'ai échappé à la mort suite à la découverte de cet engin explosif au sein de mon espace privé ?

-'Engin explosif' ? Tu te moques de moi ?"

Une nouvelle claque vint à l'encontre de la joue encore vierge de Martin qui se retrouva à se frotter le visage d'un air ahuri.

"Il devrait abandonner. Enfin, c'est dans sa nature de revenir à la charge après chaque échec.

-Ouah ! Que fait Martin avec Rita ? Demanda un jeune punk qui arrivait.

-Salut Billy ! Le saluèrent en choeur Diana et Java.

-Martin a un nouveau plan drague infaillible qui vient de lui coûter deux échecs en public.

-Sur combien de tentatives ?

-Je vais calculer ça... Mmm... Deux.

-C'est pas son jour.

-Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose Billy ?

-Mom m'envoie vous apprendre que les samouraïs se portent bien. Elle a clo le dossier cette nuit.

-Martin courageux. Lui encore prendre un rateau.

-Ca en fait combien ?

-Sept et il s'obstine. J'adore jouir du spectacle de mon frère se ridiculisant.

-On devrait pas intervenir ?

-Pas de précipitation Billy, dés qu'il aura battu son précédent record de rejets, nous lui expliquerons que Mom a simplement fait circuler l'information qu'une campagne de dératisation avait débuté dans l'académie en raison d'un non-respect des règles d'hygiène par certains élèves."

**FIN**


End file.
